1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to supporting mechanisms, particularly, to a supporting mechanism and all-in-one computer using the supporting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, personal computers come in a wide variety of physical shapes and configurations ranging from a notebook computer, which compactly packages a keyboard, several operating electronics and a monitor into a single portable package, to desktop computers which may include separate computer, monitor, keyboard and speaker components gathered together with other separate computing accessories. Generally occupying a middle ground between these two computer systems is a personal computer platform/structure commonly referred to as an all-in-one computer. In this third type of computer, although a separate keyboard is required, the monitor and other electronic components, such as the motherboard, hard disk, power supply, or the like are assembled in a single housing structure, for example, a supporting mechanism for the monitor.
However, in a conventional all-in-one computer, the electronic components are secured to the supporting mechanism by a plurality of fasteners or bolts, therefore, installing or removing the electronic components is generally time-consuming and laborious.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.